All That's Left
by Isa The Great
Summary: ' Its ok Syaoran. Don't cling to the past. Stop trying to fix me, I'm no longer broken.' Her voice rushed through his mind.' Just let me go.'


OneShot: Card-Captures Sakura  
Characters: Syaoran, Sakura, Homeless Man  
Title: Hello, I'm Your Mind  
Author: Karmen Krowe  
Summary: He lost her in a car acciendent. His mind stuck in the past for 3 years. Songfic on Hello by Evanscence.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card-Caputers or the song Hello, that's by Evanscence.  
Symbols: - Flashback; Italic- Sakura's voice in Syaoran's head;  
All parts of the song are seperated by the line.

* * *

Playground school bells ring again  
Rain clouds come to play, again  
Has noone told you she's not breathing?  
Hell I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

* * *

Syaoran walked across the road. Thankfully, it was about midnight and hardly any cars were out. He started walking by an empty High School.

He stopped right outside the locked gates. He heard a bell ring off into the distance. Rain clouds began to roll in. He's eyes grew dark and clouded with pain as a painfull memory took hold of him.

He was backin his high school body, standing next to his girlfriend, and his only love, Sakura Kinomoto. He's arms were wrapped around her and she was laughing over his joke.

They were heading back to Sakura' house from prom. Syaoran pulled out of the parking lot and drove out onto the main road.

" Did you enjoy yourself?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

" Other than watching you dance with Kyo, yes." He answered.

" Don't tell me you were jealous?" She asked. He didn't answer, which was an answer all in its self. " Syaoran, you've no right to be jealous, you know I love you and would never leave you!"

He sighed." Yeah, I know. I couldn't help it. The way he held you-arg!" He couldn't explain it. " I guess I love you more then I thought." He said grinning at her.

" Awe Syaoran-" Her next sentence was never completed as she started screaming.

Syaoran didn't remember the crash, he just knew the after effects of it.

He woke up in the hospital hours, maybe days later. His docter and family were all around him.

" Where's----Sakura?" He croaked out. She was the only thing he could think about. He's mother and sisters' tried to hold back their tears but failed.

" I'm sorry, Sakura Kinomoto didn't survive the crash. She died before help could arrive." The docter explained.

A silent rage went through him. He hurt to much to take his rage out on someone. Instead he closed his eyes and fell into the preys of sleep.

"Saku, I still miss you." He said. ' How can you miss what you refuse to let go?' Her voice sounded through his mind.

* * *

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I'll know I'll awake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.  
Hello  
I'm the lie living so you can hide.  
Don't cry...

* * *

Syaoran shook his head. He hated days like these. Days when all he could think about was her. He banged his head againest the gates, just as a homeless man walked by.

" Are you all right sonny?" The homeless man asked. Syaoran tried to make at least a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

" Is there anything I can help you with?" The man asked. Syaoran shook his head. As the man walked away, his memory took hold of him again.

" How?" Syaoran asked the docters about Sakura's death.

" She broke every bone in her body." One of the nurses answered.

Syaoran blocked out the memory before it could go on. ' Its ok Syaoran. Don't cling to the past. Stop trying to fix me, I'm no longer broken.' Her voice rushed through his mind.' Just let me go.'

Syaoran fell to the floor, tears heavily falling. ' Don't cry, my love. We will see each other again some day soon.'

* * *

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All thats left of yesterday  
Hello

* * *

Syaoran blinked. He looked all around him. He was in his car, driving too fast, heading straight over the cliff. Right were the crash that took Sakura's life happened. He didn't remember getting into the car.

He closed his eyes as the car clew off the cliff. This time, he would die. He already knew that. When the car hit the ground, Syaoran's body crashed through the window, the the car exploeded.

'Syaoran!' Sakura's spirit ran to meet Syaoran's. ' We're finally togethere again.' She threw her arms around Syaoran. He hugged her back, tightly.

' I love you so much Sakura.' He whispered as their souls lefted up to the heavens.

News Report

" Last night there are reports of a car flying off the Main Love Cliff at around midnight. The police have just released the name of the victam of the crash as Syaoran Li. This was the second time Syaoran has crashed along that cliff, the first time resulted in the loss of his girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto, which was three years ago last night. The police believe that the crash was no acciendent. "

The End.


End file.
